Four Brothers: An Chaos Story
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: AU! Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo leave Camp when their girlfriends break up with them. They join Chaos and now are his succesors. Percy/Thalia Jason/Reyna Nico/Annabeth Leo/Piper Co-writer is PerfectPercyStory's
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I've been wanting to do this for a while so here it is... I will update Delta on the weekend hopefully.

* * *

Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo stood side by side as the King of Giants, Porphyrion approached the battle. They pulled out their weapons as he got closer.

Percy with his sword, Riptide.

Nico with his Stygian Ice Sword.

Leo with his hammer.

Finally, Jason with his Spear. The four boys shared a look before each of them charged the Giant.

Jason used the winds to guide him up toward Porphyrion's face as Percy made water appear and threw countless ice blades into the giant.

Percy then threw Riptide into Porphyrion's chest and Jason pushed the blade in the giant more, electrifying it. Porphyrion threw a fist and it hit Jason in the chest as he flew and collided with Percy.

Leo and Nico combined their powers and shot at Porphyrion as they rushed to help Percy and Jason who were bleeding in their head but were ok.

Porphyrion stumbled as the combined powers of shadows and fire hit him. The four boys grinned evilly at the giant as they each combined their powers and hit Porphyrion.

The giant fell out cold. The gods, demigods, and monsters watched in shocked as the four boys killed the Giant who turned into gold dust as his essence went in Tartarus with the rest of his fallen brothers.

* * *

Every being on the battle field were in shock except one pissed Goddess of Earth. Who charged Percy, who blocked her attack with Riptide.

The two circled each other and attacked each other. Percy with Riptide and Gaea with a sword that was made of dirt. She slashed at Percy who feinted and went in and slashed at Gaea's stomach.

She fell down but managed to block Percy's hits and blasted Percy with dirt. "That's all you got you, bitch!" Percy yelled and charged the enraged goddess.

In her rage, Gaea throw boulders at Percy who dodged them still racing at her. When Percy got near her, he tried the disarming maneuver Luke taught him and disarmed Gaea.

Her blade sank in the earth and Percy elbowed the goddess in her face. He repeatedly punched Gaea in the face yelling, " This is payback for taking them away from me you fucking bitch!"

He then grabbed a knife from his boot and stabbed Gaea who whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry, please I regret it."

She said. Thalia approached Percy and touched in shoulder. His regular sea-green eyes were darker almost black in rage. "Leave her alone for the Gods, Percy."

He stopped looked at Thalia and hugged her before he looked at his father. A abyss appeared and Percy stabbed Gaea once again and kicked her into the abyss leading into Tartarus.

Everyone was in shocked as the Son of Poseidon closed the abyss. He turned to them, "Well, looks like Gaea is dead and so are the giants. So, can we go back to New York because I missed it there."

He said before he turned to Argo II and got on.

The rest of the demigods did also as the Gods sent them to Camp Half-Blood, where there was celebration and to Olympus for the Reward Ceremony.

* * *

When they arrived, all minor gods and goddesses bowed to the Olympians and bowed to Percy who waved them off shocking the other demigods.

Zeus droned on into a speech about the bravery of the gods and concluded with, "And we must thank the Seven and the other demigods as it would be difficult-" He got that far when Percy said, "difficult?" He glared but said," near impossible-" Now both Poseidon and Percy interrupted , "Near..." Zeus glared at the son and father who smiled innocently.

The girls and some goddesses, cough Athena cough blushed and Zeus cursed at them and said, " Fine, impossible to beat Gaea and her children."

"Will the Seven step up please." Zeus said.

Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy stepped up.

"You can granted two wishes." Zeus said

"Piper McLean, what are your wishes?" Aphrodite asked.

" I wish for control over my charmspeaking powers and a dual dagger like Katropis."

Aphrodite nodded and snapped her fingers and Piper was engulfed in pink powder.

"Leo Valdez, two wishes." Hephaestus said.

" Pops, can I have control of my fire powers and a master at forgery." Leo asked batting his eyes.

Hephaestus chuckled and nodded and Leo was engulfed in flames before he came out unscathed as usual.

"Jason Grace, two wishes." Jupiter asked.

" Father, I would like another coin like Ivlivs and control over my powers so I won't tire easily."

Jupiter nodded and Jason glowed blue before it faded.

"Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo." Hades/Pluto said "Two wishes each."

"Daddy, can I not have my curse anymore and control over my powers." Hazel said. "Father, can I have control over my powers and a morphing weapon like Riptide." Nico said.

Hades/Pluto nodded and the two children of death were engulfed black and gold before it faded.

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter." Athena said.

"Mother, Can I have my own laptop like Daedalus and Automatons to help build the new buildings and statues."

"Athena nodded and said, " Your automatons are inside your workroom here."

"Perseus Jackson." Poseidon exclaimed.

The room went quiet as the Son of Poseidon stepped forward, bowed to his father and looked at him.

"Three wishes, Savior of Olympus." Zeus said.

" I wish for Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to be Olympians." Percy started until he was interrupted by gasps and Zeus gave him a small glare. "I wish for the two Camps were put together as it was dumb to seperate them." More gasps and Zeus giving a harder glare. " Lastly, I wish for the Gods to have contact with their kids because that very very stupid to make that a ancient law." Now Zeus was glaring with all his might and said through gritted teeth.

"Is that all, Jackson." Percy smiled and said, " I also wish for your blessing to date your daughter." Zeus was struggling not to grabbed his Master Bolt and kill Percy as he smiled and said," that's all, Dad."

Zeus couldn't take it and threw his bolt at Percy but he just stood there and got hit in his chest and a explosion was heard.

Poseidon got up fast as Hermes and Apollo to kill Zeus when he heard, "Really, Thalia can do better."

Everyone was by now laughing at Zeus' face and Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus went to start the party.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Read and Review... I will update Delta after this sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two.

* * *

*One year later*

After the Giant War last year, the Gods had merged the two camps into one named; Camp Heroes. The camp was located at High Island, New York. Children of the Roman Gods went to Camp Jupiter's entrance in California and Children of the Greek Gods went to Camp Half-Blood's entrance at Long Island. Cabins/Bunkers were made into Manors. On the side of each of the manors were was the God/Goddess' symbol of power and name in Greek or Latin. There was a school that taught seven through twenty-two year olds for the year-rounders' who had no home in the mortal world. Hell, The Dining Pavilion was made into manor.

Their was less wars in the mortal world as Ares was hit so hard, he forgot his title of War and focused more on Civil Order and Courage/Fear. Dionysus was relieved on his punishment as Chiron and Lupa was there, but decided to stay at Camp as he liked it there, but hated to be forced to live there. His palace was made and his wife, Ariadne came to him after several years.

The Gods that had both a Greek and Roman form merge their forms together and their blood work decided if the child was either Greek or Roman. Jupiter and Zeus only agreed because Juno and Hera threated them to have no 'special time' together if he didn't agree. The only bad thing was the Gods tempers were only broken were their Roman side's pride was bruised...so that was every council meeting. Life was perfect for the Half-Bloods and Gods until July 1st came.

* * *

*Listen to "Someone Like You by Adele."

Percy Jackson was on the beach fingering a ring for his girlfriend of two years. He planned a moon-lit picnic and he'd propose to her.

He noticed her approach,"Thalia?" She smiled, though it seemed forced. She kissed him softly."Hey Thals." Percy said hugging Thalia."Hey, Perce." she said hugging him back.

Percy noticed things about Thalia like: Nervousness, Fidgeting when he called her name, and Forced Expressions.

He shook it off and lead her to their awaiting date. After two hours of fighting, laughing, and kissing. Percy decided to propose. "Can we talk?" said both demigods.

They looked at each other Percy said, "Ladies first." smiling. Thalia looked at him, sighed and began. "Percy, I love you but I can't be with you anymore." she said quietly though Percy heard her perfectly.

He felt like he went inside the Styx again but never made it out. He choked out a, "Why?" "Because, my sister Artemis wants me to be Ambassador and I need to be a maiden."

Thalia said still talking quietly not meeting Percy's sea-green eyes that were slowly turning darker. "So your leaving me for sister...or for the power she'll give you?" Percy said darkly.

"Percy, please I'd had some time to think about it and this has been a hard decision bu-" she started before she felt a breeze and she saw that Percy was walking away cursing Aphrodite and he disappeared and in his place was a sea-green and lightning blue ring that said in Greek, "I will always love you Thalia."

* * *

Jason Grace was at the stables cleaning off Scipio for his girlfriend, Reyna and was about to head to dinner when Reyna appeared and she looked pissed.

The daughter of Bellona's dark brown eyes met Jason's blue eyes in anger. "How could you?" she growled. "Huh! What did I do?" Jason said confused. Wrong time.

She slapped him hard.

"You cheat on me with a daughter of Venus!" she yelled. "Rey, I never cheated on you." Jason said calmly trying to avoid getting hit where Apollo doesn't shine.

" I saw you kiss her Jason." she now screamed. " I was Scipio today, Reyna." he said backing away slightly.

"Jason, stop lying just admit it!" she said. "Reyna, I had pegasus-training I was here all day." he cautiously said.

"Ughh! Just admit it Jason...just forget it were through." Reyna said walking away more mad. Jason could only watch as he felt tears coming out of his eyes as he walked to Poseidon Manor cursing Aphrodite.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was leaving his father's manor heading up to Athena Manor to meet Annabeth, his girlfriend for dinner. He knocked on the door and Malcolm answered the door.

" Hey Malc, Annabeth here?" Nico asked "Yeah, she said she was working on a project for Mother." letting the Son of Hades in, leaving out. "Thanks and do you have a date tonight?" Nico asked smirking.

"Maybe..." Malcolm said blushing. "Who is it?" Nico asked. "Miranda Gardener." Nico smirked, "I knew it just wanted you to admit it." he said as Malcolm glared as he left toward Demeter Manor. Nico walked to Annabeth's room and saw the door ajar.

He looked inside and saw Annabeth kissing another figure who had her in a grip. Nico burst through the door and took out his sword, 'Reaper." Nico grabbed the figure and punched him in his face as Annabeth screamed.

"Nico what are you doing?" " What do you think I'm doing, I'm hurting the guy that kissed my girlfriend." Nico growled.

"I kissed him, Nico." Annabeth said.

Nico stopped looked at Annabeth and shock. "Why?" "I'd - He'd" she stuttered until she stopped and sighed and began again.

"My pride won't allow me to date you anymore Nic-." She got that far until Nico shadowed traveled out the room and ran to Poseidon Manor cursing Aphrodite like a sailor.

* * *

Leo Valdez was in the Hephaestus Manor's forge, forging a necklace that transformed into a bow for his girlfriend, Piper. He had finally finished the jewerly-weapon and tested it...it was perfect.

He grabbed the necklace and ran to Aphrodite Manor running into her as she walked out. "Sorry Pipes." Leo said jumping up and picking her up. "It's ok, but can we talk to Leo?" Piper said shyly.

Leo nodded and they started walking toward dinner. "So what's up, Pipes?" she cringed slightly, something the half-Latino noticed.

"I can't be with you anymore, Leo."

Leo stopped walking and looked at Piper in shock.

"Why?" he asked fearing the answer. "Leo, your the funniest guy I know, and I love that about you but your starting to embarrassed me to the point that I can't go outside my room without being laughed at."

"So your breaking up with me because of your social status." He said angrily.

"NO!" Piper said But Leo walked away crying saying curses to Aphrodite.

*You can stop listening to the song now.*

* * *

*In the Poseidon Manor*

The boys were in the Poseidon Manor sitting on their water beds, all crying bitterly still cursing Aphrodite. They each told each other what had happened and decided to take a leave of absence for a while and leave after dinner.

They walked together to the Dining Manor. when they arrived at the doors they put on a happy facade and walked in.

The Immortal Directors looked at four questionably as they got their food and sat down at the Poseidon/Neptune table as usual.

But they noticed they weren't joking around like usual. Chiron stomped his hoof but the demigods didn't quiet down only the four boys until Lupa growled in their minds and everyone turned to Chiron.

"Yes, thank you Lupa. Now the annoucements are Capture the Flag on tommorrow and on Sunday, The gods will arrive for our annual family day. Chiron said all the time watching the four boys who met his gaze with an expressionless face. "Are there any other annoucements?" Chiron asked.

A Aphrodite girl, stood up and said, "Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo are now single as their girlfriends broke up with them." Percy's head flew up and he gave his "sit-down-and-shut-up." glare.

She shuddered and sat down.

Then he got up and left, and the other three boys followed glaring at anyone looking at them. They grabbed their bags and Percy quickly wrote a note threw it into the Chiron's room running out of the barrier with the others.

* * *

The boys ran swiftly away from Camp Heroes.

They know the Hephaestus kids would say something when Leo didn't come back after curfew.

After about ten more minutes they stopped at a Boat Depot. Percy willed the Anchor to lift up and the boarded the boat heading toward Canada by water. They each fell asleep as the boat rocked them and rode swiftly as Naiads helped them reach Canada over-night.

Once the woke they looked shocked that they made it to Canada overnight. Percy thanked his father and the group walked unto the sand when a column of fire appeared and they fell back as Hestia appeared frowning at the boys who bowed their head as if they were kids that upset their mother.

Well in a way that did happen. "Why did you leave?" she asked "Did you not see, mother." Percy said, his head still bowed. "I did and I was not happy but I want you to head north for three miles after that go east for two miles and you'll see a symbol on the ground. Call for me and I'll bring a friend to help you." Hestia said still looking at her adopted sons. "Alright, mother will go and who is your friend?" Leo asked confused. "You'll see, Leo. Now go on, I'll see you soon I love you all." Hestia said kissing them on the foreheads before leaving and the four boys starting their five-mile walk.

After about an hour and a half they were in a forest area and they saw a twelve-pointed star. They called for Hestia and she appeared laughing with a man about 6'7 who was laughing as well.

"Hello boys, I want you to meet Chaos." Hestia said. The four boys bowed instantly as she finished. "No, get up I don't like it when people bow to me." Chaos said chuckling at the boys.

They rose hesitantly and Jason asked, "why did you want to meet us Lord Chaos."

"Because I want you four to be my successors together." Chaos answered.

The boys mouths fell open as they were to surprised and shocked to reply. "Do you all accept." Chaos asked.

They each came out of the stupor and nodded their heads. "But will we see our mother again?" Leo asked. "Of course she is my-" Chaos started but started again and said, "Yes, you'll see her when you need her." Chaos said. Hestia blushed and Chaos said, "Let's go boys." as a portal appeared and he stepped in gesturing for the boys to follow him.

* * *

Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo appeared in a dark room it was quiet except the sound of the breathing. "Where are we and where is mom and Chaos?" Percy asked. "Welcome to Void, boys." Chaos said his voice sounded like it came from somewhere but no where. "Step forward, boys and your new name will appear." Chaos continued. "Why do we need new names?" Percy asked. "Because as my heirs you need new names to add to the effect." Chaos said laughing. They laughed and stepped forward.

Over Jason's head was, **"HELIX." **

Over Leo's head was, **"ORDER." **

Over Nico's head was, **"VOID."**

Over Percy's head was, **"KHAOS."**

"While I get a namesake and a heir that is named after my home. This is _great_. Chaos said, sarcastically. They laughed at Chaos' grumbling and Chaos continued, "Now my heirs, choose your symbol of power." Four sections that were labeled with their names appeared and they approached their symbol of powers.

Khaos found a gun named Swyft and a sword named, Stryker." He picked them up and felt the new bond between his new weapons.

Helix approached his weapons and found a spear named Aero and a shield that had a bolt of lightning on it named Stryke. He like Khaos felt a bond with his weapons.

Order walked to his weapons and found a hatchet named Apex and a tool belt like his original one but upgraded version he named it UT Belt. He like the first two heirs felt a bond with the weapons.

Void approached his weapons and saw a half-black half white sword named Two-Face and a Helm like his father's called Black Mask. He laughed internally at how his weapons were named after Batman's enemies Two-Face and The Black Mask. He felt a bond like the first three heirs and back pedaled back with his symbol of powers.

"Good my boys I see you like your symbol of powers." Chaos said as the boys nodded and Chaos continued, "Now you will pick your secondary powers as my heirs." Different orbs appeared and Chaos said, "Call out a power and the orb will appear and it absorb into your body."

Order went up first, "wisdom and light." The orbs appeared and absorbed into Order's body.

Void stepped up next, "wisdom and fire." The orbs absorbed into Void.

Helix went after, "speed and light." The orbs absorbed into him like Void and Order.

Khaos went last, he thought about and said, "creation and fate." The orbs went into him but after that all of the orbs flew and absorbed themselves into Khaos. He fell in exhaustion as the orbs of different powers faded into him. "Well, looks like your the head successor, Mr. Khaos." Chaos said laughing. They heard a almost silent murmur of "fuck you." Chaos, Void, Helix, and Order laughed.

"Finally I have to find out your titles and animal and et cetera. Chaos pulled out a four way punching bag gun and fired and the boys were punched into a knock out as Chaos said, "Sorry but that was hilarious" as his voice faded. They awoke two hours later and they cursed at Chaos as he appeared with four papers. "I'm sorry but I had to try out my Baby Knocker Outer." Chaos said laughing. This paper shows your titles and other important stuff. He passed out the papers. "Now boys let's start training.

* * *

On Earth

Campers and the Immortal directors noticed that the four boys were not seen since Thursday night. They assumed they were in Poseidon Manor because of the break up but when they didn't appear for Capture the Flag. Chiron went to Poseidon Manor that night and found a note under his pillow and read it,

**Dear Chiron, **

** Jason, Nico, Leo, and I are taking a leave of absence and will not come back for a while. Tell our fathers that were sorry and that will come back when were ready. Don't look for us. **

**Percy**

Chiron was shocked and made a remainder to tell his brothers and nephew of their son's departure tomorrow.

When the Gods arrived they took all of their kids and had day of fun. When Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus noticed their son was not in their manors and Chiron told them the news. Everybody were shock that the four boys actually left Camp Heroes. But the only that were hurt the most were Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper. They didn't expect them leave. The Big Three and Hephaestus who were shocked and then surprising turned worried as they couldn't find their sons when they left and they said, "We can't find them, they are gone." Every demigod, nymph, naiads, minor and major gods bowed their excepts for the girls and the fathers as they were to emotional to handle talking to. The Hephaestus Cabin knew to leave their father alone and Hestia called for them to be with her while the father mourned for their brother. Then after a split second of crying the four Gods disappeared and for the rest of the year the mortals faced many natural disasters.

* * *

Author's note: I updated both of my stories so gone on and read my other story, "Delta, Commander of Chaos."


End file.
